Blood and Chaos
by Sakura Courage Solo
Summary: My 2nd Sonic Underground fanfic, made for Hallows Eve! n.n Manic gets turned into a Vampire, but he's soon to find out that the Vampire who did it to him is no ordinary Vamp. What will the SU do to help their now Vampiric Brother?
1. Terror

**"Blood and Chaos"**

_By_

**Sakura Courage Solo**

-

**Author's Notes:**  
_Yeah, I could probably have thought of a better title... at least it's somewhat better than my first title, which was "Manic and the Chaos Vampires". Anyway, this ish my first attempt at a scary, Hallow's Eve type fanfic, so I hope you like it! Flame it if it's stupid! lol._

**Disclaimer:**  
_I don't own Sonic Underground, but I blasted wish I did! Eh-heh... anyway, I'm not getting paid for this either, so don't sue! n.n;_

-

_Chapter 1_

**"Terror"**

-

Manic breathed heavily, watching his breath flow from his mouth in the frigid air, rain falling heavily from the stormy night sky above as he sat hidden in a dark alleyway.

His crystal blue eyes searched the shadowy area carefully, his heart racing in his chest. He was sure it was still there... ready to pounce on him if he made the wrong move... he could feel it watching him...

That's when it struck, a dark figure leaping straight down at him from the top of the nearby building, letting out a ghastly shriek of battle. Manic let out his own shriek, but more of surprise, and leapt to the side, barely getting out of the way before the figure would have caught him.

Manic turned on his heels and ran; ran as fast as his tired legs would carry him. The water that was once standing in large puddles on the ground now rippled and splashed out as the green Hedgehog ran frantically through them, in an attempt to escape his pursuer.

He reached up to his pendant as he ran, trying to call out his drumkit, but it was no use. The pendant hadn't enough charge since the concert he and his siblings had done earlier.

His siblings... Sonic and Sonia... how he wished they were there to help him right then. How he wished that he hadn't left the Van to get supplies for restock, only to be attacked by this... monster!

Manic glanced back over his shoulder as he ran, almost sighing with relief when he saw no one chasing him. Perhaps he'd finally escaped it...

Wrong.

Manic looked back forward to look where he was going just a bit too late; too late to stop before he ran right into the waiting arms of his attacker, who grabbed him tight with an especially strong, uneasing grip.

"Ungh! Let go of me!"

The green Hedgehog yelled, right in the face of the blakc Fox who had just captured him. The Fox simply sneered, revealing his sharp, vampiric fangs.

"Sonic! Sonia! Help me!"

Manic scremed in literal terror, struggling futilely against the Vampire Fox's iron-like grip. The Fox's sneer then turned into a smirk when he saw the green Hedgehog's pure terror, his sensitive ears pleased by the sound of Manic's rapidly beating heart.

"Someone! Anyone! Please, help! "

Manic screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, hoping someone would answer his call.

"That's right, let me see your fear... it makes the meal all the better. "

The Fox said in pleasure as Manic continued screaming futilely for help.

"No one can help you now... "

With that, the black Fox ever so slowly, gently and painfully sunk his fangs into Manic's jugular vein, starting to feed leisurely on his red life fluids.

The green Hedgehog was stunned to silence as he felt the Vampiric Fox start feeding off of him, seemingly petrified as his worst fears became reality.

The Vampire fed for a good while, slowly and leisurely as he seemed to very much enjoy the taste of the green Hedgehog's blood. Manic had a pure heart, the Fox had sensed, which was exactly why he had targeted him specifically. To a Vampire, the more pure one's heart is, the better the blood tastes, and Manic's blood was like the finest wine to the black Fox right now, and he wanted to enjoy it.

Finally, after the Vampiric Fox had had enough, he gently pulled his fangs from the green Hedgehog's neck, then pulling away from him and releasing his grip on him, watching him fall into a large puddle on the ground in a crumpled heap, the blood from his neck staining the water red before the wound seemingly healed itself.

The Vampire chuckled slightly and immediately took his leave, leaving the unconcious... or perhaps dead? ... Manic, laying there in his bloody puddle of rainwater...

-

"Manic, where are you? "

Sonia called out for her little Brother the next morning, as she and her older Brother Sonic searched the city for him. So far, they'd had no luck.

"Manic! Manic, come on! Can't ya hear us? "

Sonic called out, his Sister then sighing before saying,

"Something bad's happened to him, Sonic... he should've been back by ten O'clock at the LATEST last night! Where could he be? "

"I dunno Sis, but we're gonna find him. Don't worry. "

The blue Hedgehog said, hoping to reassure his pink-quilled Sister, even though he wasn't so sure they would find their brother himself.

It was then that the two of them heard a groan a couple of alleys away, both of them turning to the sound and immediately following it, hoping it was the Brother they were searching for.

Sonic was the first to get to the source of the groan, where he indeed found Manic, who was curled up and shivering in an old, large blanket he'd found in a nearby dumpster, and was sitting in a dark corner of the alley, where no sunlight was hitting.

The blue Hedgehog walked over to his baby Brother, gently placing a hand on his shoulder and saying his name to get his attention. Manic immediately jumped, looking ready to flee out of terror, his eyes wide and horrified looking. He stepped back from Sonic, as though scared of him.

"Get back! Stay away from me! "

The green Hedgehog yelled, Sonic REALLY worried now as he took a step toward Manic.

"Manic, it's me, Sonic! You don't have to be afraid of me! "

Manic seemed delusional though, his crystal blue eyes darting about in an almost psychotic manner. He grabbed a metal pipe from the nearby dumpster and took a swing at Sonic's head with it, the blue Hedgehog barely evading.

"Manic, what the heck's your malfunction? "

Sonic asked frantically, catching the pipe as Manic made another wing at him with it. The blue Hedgehog jerked the pipe from his Brother's hands and tossed it aside, then grabbing Manic by his shoulders and shaking him gently.

"Manic! Manic, get ahold of yourself! It's me! Sonic! "

"S-Sonic... ? "

Manic blinked a time or two, seemingly regaining a bit of himself as he looked on at his older Brother. The blue Hedgehog nodded a bit, watching as his little Brother's body stopped shivering so badly. Manic then hugged Sonic's neck suddenly, starting to cry into his chest.

Sonic was a little surprised at first, but soon hugged his Brother gently, hoping to get him calmed down. He looked off to the side, seeing Sonia was there by now. He gently patted Manic's back as he said,

"C'mon Sonia, let's get him back to the Van... "

-

Manic later found himself laid up in his bed in the SU Van, his Sister gently patting down his forehead with a cool cloth to try and relax him. It was working, his body now relaxed rather than shivering, and he looked and acted more normal than psychotic now. Sonia managed a smile.

"Feeling better, Bro? "

She asked, the green Hedgehog nodding a little as he replied,

"Yeah, thanks Sis... "

Sonic then walked over with a few leaves of mint that Sonia had told him to get from the supply cabinet, the blue Hedgehog handing them off to his sister and watching her ever so gently rub the leaves against Manic's chest and shoulders, the massage relaxing their little Brother some more, as well as did the scent of the mint leaves that was now being released. The green Hedgehog breathed a sigh of contentment.

"Good to see you're feeling better, Manic... but... just what happened to you last night? "

Sonic asked, sitting on a chair nearby. Manic glanced over to him with his crystal blue eyes and replied,

"Well, I was... I was attacked by this Monster... "

He began, then thinking to himself,

'Wait, what am I doing? I was bitten by a Vampire! That means... oh my gosh, that means I'M gonna turn Vampire! I can't tell Sonic and Sonia THAT! Who knows what they'd do if they knew that? I can't let it on... '

Sonia looked shocked and asked in alarm,

"A MONSTER? "

"Y-yeah, a Monster... "

Manic replied, then thinking,

'As long as they don't know it was a Vampire, then I'm in the clear... for now... '

"What kind of Monster? "

Sonic asked, Manic stuttering a bit before finally managing,

"It was too dark and rainy to see... I just know it was NOT a normal thing... I just felt pure evil and terror from it... "

"Well, don't worry Manic, you're okay now. "

Sonia told him, gently hugging him as he thought to himself,

'Yeah, sure I'm okay... '

He gently hugged her back, hoping he could figure something out...

-

Later that evening, Manic was starting to slowly but surely feel the effects of his vampiric body. He was starting to feel a bit of pain from the ceiling lights in the Van, and Sonia quirked an eyebrow when she found him up on a ladder, putting up a translucent, blue plastic over the lights.

"Manic, what're you doing? That blue plastic is making the entire Van look blue on the inside! "

"Hey, just what's wrong with blue? "

Sonic asked with a smirk, Sonia sighing exasperatedly before looking back up at Manic, who replied,

"Oh, y'know, just conserving energy. If I put this special plastic over the lights, then it'll like, bounce some of the energy back into the circuits and save battery energy in the Van. "

His sister simply huffed at his lie, Manic knowing good and well that he was putting up this special plastic to filter the ultraviolet rays away from the light.

"Well, anyway, um... that done, I think I'm gonna make us some dinner. I'm starving. "

He proclaimed as he jumped off of and then put away the ladder he'd been on. He headed over to the small stove/kitchen area of the Van afterwards and started fixing dinner for himself and his siblings, figuring he'd best stuff himself full now, so he wouldn't crave... dare he think it... BLOOD later.

Manic shuddered at the thought of craving the blood of others, but tried to keep his mind off of it for now. He found some ground beef in the small refrigerator/freezer and used it to make some cheeseburgers for dinner. Actually, a LOT of cheeseburgers. Manic wanted to try and get himself good and full right now.

He sat down at the table with his older Brother and Sister, trying his best to act natural in front of them, but they could see his nervous state. The two decided not to ask him though, figuring it was just recoil from the night before as they ate their dinner.

Then, without really thinking much of it, as if it was a natural thing, Manic took the bottle of ketchup that was on the table and started drinking down it's thich, red contents. Sonic and Sonia gave him a look of surprise, Manic quirking a brow before asking,

"What? Something wrong? "

"Well, you're kinda... drinking Ketchup... "

His Brother pointed out, Manic sweatdropping slightly and looking at the near empty bottle in his hand. He yelped a bit and put it down quickly, then laughing nervously before making an excuse,

"S-sorry, I guess my mind was off on another planet somewhere and I accidentally picked it up instead of my soda... "

Sonic and Sonia both quirked an eyebrow, but against heir better judgment decided to let it go, Manic then finishing off his third cheeseburger and heading to bed early.

-

Later that night, as Sonic and Sonia slumbered peacefully in their beds, Manic was silently writhing in his bed. His stomach felt the worst it had ever felt, feeling like someone had just reached inside of him and twisted it into a hard knot. He figured his body was starting to reject normal food, and now regretted eating so much of it at dinner.

The green Hedgehog finally rose from his bed and started toward the bathroom slowly but surely, finding it quite hard to walk with such pain in his stomach.

When he made it to the bathroom, he leaned over the bowl just in time to empty the contents of his stomach, which was actually quite a lot after all he'd eaten at dinner.

He moaned slightly after he had finally finished, slowly standing up and grabbing a nearby washcloth to clean his face with.

His face... he winced as he felt his mouth start hurting pretty badly. He reached in with his fingers to massage his gums a little in an attempt to soothe this sudden pain...

He felt two, new bulges under his upper gums.

His crystal blue eyes widened a bit, and he immediately went to the bathroom mirror to look at his reflection. He was just in time to see two, sharp fangs slide down from his upper gums.

"Oh, no... "

Manic murmured as he stood there, horrified at what he saw.

"F-fangs... ? No... "

He whispered, sliding down to his knees and murmuring,

"No... I'm... I'm a Vampire... "

-

**End Chapter 1**

-

_So, how did you all like that? n.n I hope you all enjoyed it! I already have chapter 2 written, and I'm about to start writing the third chapter! I might update with the second chapter tonight, and I hope to have this story all done and posted by Hallow's Eve night, but if I can;t finish it up by then, you guys won't hold that against me, right? n.n;_

_Anyway, please, oh please, oh PLEASE read and review! This is my first attempt at a scary story, and I REALLY wanna know how i did! Please leave me a review? Please? Erm, anyway, Happy Hallow's Eve, people! Hope you all get lots of good candy! n.n_


	2. Changing

**"Blood and Chaos"**

_By_

**Sakura Courage Solo**

-

_Chapter 2_

**"Changing..."**

-

After about an hour of sitting there on his knees in the bathroom floor and disbelief, Manic's now empty stomach finally settled, and he started feeling hungry.

"Oh man, not now... "

He murmured, wishing so hard right now that this was all one horrible, terrible nightmare that he'd just wake up from. He knew different though... this was real, no matter how much he hated it, and wished it wasn't.

Manic finally pulled himself up from the floor, figuring he should try Ketchup again... he seemed to enjoy it so much at dinner, perhaps it would substitute for blood... for now.

He started toward the refrigeration unit slowly but surely, his legs stiff after having sat on his knees for such a long time.

He passed by his siblings on the way to the kitchen, watching them a moment as they slept peacefully there, with no idea of what their baby Brother was becoming.

Manic looked to Sonia on the bottom bunk, watching her as she stretched a bit with a good dream, her neck clearly exposed.

Her neck... Manic's eyes lit up a bit as he looked at her slender neck, her jugular vein throbbing a bit more than usual with the pleasure she was experiencing in whatever good dream she was having.

He suddenly felt more hungry, having this near uncontrollable urge to ever so gently sink his teeth into his Sister's neck, just to get a taste of her delicious blood...

Manic then smacked himself, breaking his mind from such thoughts. He wasn't about to put the bite on his own Sister. He'd never be able to live with himself if he put her through what he was going through...

He shook his head and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of ketchup and grabbing a straw. He sighed, going to his seat the the front of the Van and turning on the television, but kept it quiet so as not to wake his siblings.

The green Hedgehog leaned back, trying futilely to get his mind off of what was happening to him as he opened up the ketchup bottle and stuck the straw in, starting to drink the red contents up. It actually wasn't half bad, or at least he thought it wasn't, as he sat there watching an old, black and white movie.

Manic sat there a good while, eventually finishing off the whole bottle of Ketchup and turning off the TV. He yawned, finally deciding to get some sleep. He got up from his chair and scratched his back a little, heading for his bed, and... pulling off the covers, dragging them with him as he headed for the closet. He wasn't even thinking about what he was doing, all this simply coming naturally to him as instinct as he opened the closet, standing on his hands for a moment before he folded his legs over the bar that was used to hang clothes on, Manic now hanging there by the backs of his knees.

He then took his blanket and wrapped it tightly around himself, the green Hedgie smiling a bit as he finally felt content to an extent, and he soon dozed off there, up-side down in the closet.

-

Hours passed, and little to Manic's knowledge since he was in the darkness of the closet, the sun rose outside as morning came. He simply continued to sleep peacefully in his place though, feeling too comfortable and content right now to wish to wake.

That's when voices could be heard just outside the closet, the sounds stirring the green Hedgehog as his older Brother and Sister looked about for him on the other side of the door.

"I can't believe he's disappeared again! "

Sonia exclaimed in a panic, Sonic trying to get her calmed down. Manic blinked a time or two, coming to full coherentness and glancing around, then muttering to himself,

"Um... okay, this is way wierd... why am I sleeping while hanging up-side down in the closet... ? "

Just outside the door, Sonic's ears twitched as he heard Manic's murmured words. The blue Hedgehog looked to his pink-quilled Sister and said,

"Sonia, there's something in the closet... did you hear it? "

Sonia blinked and shook her head no, having been a bit too far away for the quiet sound to reach her ears. Sonic tilted his ears a little in curiosity and went to the closet, his Sister following behind him.

He opened the door, Manic yelping a little with surprise inside and falling off the bar. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other in total confusion, the two of them then turning their attention back to their little Brother.

"Manic... why were you sleeping in the closet? Hanging by the backs of your knees, no less? "

Sonia asked, Manic sweatting a good bit as he tried to think of an excuse. Sonic reached his hand forward, taking Manic's and helping him up as he said,

"Manic, I'm really starting to worry about you, man... you've been acting mondo strange since the other night... "

"Come on, Manic... we're your Brother and Sister. You can tell us... "

Sonia added, Manic really wondering if he should... he then shook his head, too scared of what his siblings might think of him if he told the truth as he replied,

"I... I know I'm acting wierd, but I dunno why or what's wrong with me... "

His pink-quilled Sister gently reached forward, patting his shoulder as she said,

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor... "

"N-no! "

Manic yelped, taking a couple of steps back. He knew a doctor would figure out he was a Vamp if no one else would.

"I'm... I'm okay! I'll be fine! I think I just need some time to get over what happened or something! "

"Come on, Manic! We're worried about you! If you don't go to a doctor for yourself, will you at least go for us? "

Sonic told him, taking another step toward his Brother. Manic shook his head, looking terrified suddenly. Yes, he was terrified. Terrified that his Brother and Sister would find out the truth, and what they might think of him afterwards.

Manic's body started to shiver like Jell-O again, and in his fear, he moved to the side quickly and ran around his Brother and Sister, going out the door of the Van as quickly as he could and headed off into the city in an attempt to escape, keeping his covers around him to try and keep off the sunlight.

Sonic wasn't hesitant to dash off after him, but as we all know, Sonic may be the fastest, but Manic is the craftiest of the Triplets. Regardless of his speed, Sonic would have a hard time catching his baby Brother, assuming he COULD catch him.

Manic ducked in and out of alleyways at complete random, hoping to confuse his Brother. The green Hedgehog had every oppertunity to enter the sewers, manholes dotting just about every alley and street, but Manic knew that was WAY too obvious. Sonic would definitely think to look for him there.

He then came up on an old, uninhabited house at one edge of the city. Manic didn't hesitate to move inside, hoping to perhaps lose Sonic somewhere in there, or maybe Sonic wouldn't even think to look there if he was lucky.

Manic ran around to the back door, as he feard Sonic may see him entering the front door. He jiggled the handle, seeing it was locked.

"Blast... "

He murmured, then taking a step back and bringing up his leg, giving the door a hard kick. It fell right in, Manic sweatdropping slightly, having not thought the door would fall in on the first kick. He then shook his head, remembering he saw in a movie once a long time ago that Vampires had supernatural strength.

Manic moved into the house immediately, mentally noting how sturdy the place seemed for how old it looked. He then heard Sonic calling his name outside and moved upstairs, looking for a place to hide.

Outside, Sonic called out to his Brother again.

"Manic! "

He called, walking at normal pace now.

"Manic, where are you? You can't run forever, man! Especially from me! Geez, I know I saw him come this way... "

Sonic started searching the area, figuring Manic was hiding somewhere by now, if he knew him as well as he thought he did.

As he searched the area, soon moving around behind the abandoned house Manic was in, he noticed the back door was missing. He almost smirked.

"Must've forced his way in... "

He said to himself as he walked up to the door and poked his head in, looking around. No sign of Manic... yet.

The blue Hedgehog walked inside now, his emerald green eyes searching the area carefully. He then looked to the dust covered floor, seeing footprints in the dust where someone had recently walked. Manic was deinitely here, or at least had been in the last few minutes.

Sonic followed the footprints to the staircase and went upstairs, glancing around a bit.

"End of the line, Manic! I know you're up here! "

Manic wasn't about to show himself though, currently right under Sonic's nose... or above it actually, as he sat quietly in a large, old fashioned, chandelier-like light fixture.

Sonic had no idea whatsoever of his chosen hiding place though, continuing to look around on the second floor level.

That's when all the shades suddenly went down in the windows, seemingly by themselves, and plunging the entire house in shadows. The blue Hedgehog jumped a little with surprise, knowing even Manic couldn't pull something like that. Someone else was pulling strings here.

Manic knew one guy who probably could though, and poked his head out from behind the wooden rungs of the fixture to get a look.

"Who's there? "

Sonic demanded as he looked around, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the shadows. He failed to anotice a dark figure ever so silently creeping up behind him.

'Oh, no! It's that Vamp that bit me before! '

Manic thought in panic as he stood up in the light fixture and yelled,

"Sonic, behind you! Run! "

Sonic immediately turned, finding himself staring right in the eyes of the same black Fox of a vampire that had turned his Brother. The Vamp grabbed him roughly before he could react, in the same iron grip he'd had Manic in two nights before. Sonic struggled futilely.

"Ah, another pure hearted one for me to snack on, and right in the pleasure of my own home to boot! Yes, you will make a fine drink... "

The Fox said as his fangs slid down, ready to drink Sonic's blood as he had Manic's. Sonic's emerald eyes widened in fear.

"You're a Vampire? L-let go of me! Let go! "

Sonic yelled, struggling even harder now, but it was no use. The Fox started to move in...

"Hey, leave my Brother alone! "

Manic yelled as he suddenly leapt from the light fixture and onto the vampire, surprising him and making him lose his grip on Sonic.

Sonic fell back as the Fox lost his grip on him, and having been right at the top of the stairwell when he was grabbed, the blue Hedgehog tumbled down it, finally landing with a sickening thud at the bottom, barely concious.

"Guh... M-Manic... ? "

He muttered in pain as he looked up the stairwell, seeing Manic and the Vampire going at it at the top. He tried to get up, but in the fall down the stairs, he had twisted, possibly broken his leg and couldn't stand on it, only able to watch helplessly as his Brother fought.

When Manic saw his Brother in danger, Manic attained the courage to fight back against the menace that had turned him into one of it's own, and now, having every strength that his opponent had, the battle was more even.

Manic threw a punch the Vampire's way, but the tables were turned in that move as he grabbed the green Hedgehog's arm as it was extended and used it to throw him. Manic rolled along the floor after the throw, but managed to stop on his feet and stood, dodging to the side just in time to evade a bum rush from the Vamp. He then moved in, grabbing the Vamp from behind and deciding to fight fire with fire, baring his fangs and trying to make a bite on him.

The Vampire snarled and struggled to get Manic off of him, not succeeding, but keeping moving enough to evade from the Hedgehog biting him.

Finally, Manic decided biting the guy wasn't going to work right now. He decided to put his new supernatural strength to use again and held on tight to the Vamp with one hand, while using the other to punch him in the face hard. The Vamp yelled in pain and reeled back, then snarled and finally managed to shove Manic off of him.

"You surprised me this time, but I'll be ready next time... "

The Vamp said, figuring it best to reatreat this time as he suddenly disappeared, somehow teleporting away. Manic never remembered hearing or reading anything about Vampires teleporting, but he figured it was a thought best revisited later.

Manic sat down there on the carpet, breathing a little heavily and looking down at the bruises he'd attained in the fight. Those were gonna hurt for a while... he then noticed Sonic coming upstairs, holding the banister with both hands and hopping up one step at a time on his good leg.

"Manic... "

Sonic whispered in surprise as he looked on at his Brother, who sat there with his fangs out in plain sight. Manic slid back away from him on the floor and put a hand over his mouth, hiding his fangs shamefully as Sonic spoke again in disbelief.

"Y-you're a Vampire... ? "

-

**End Chapter 2**

**-**

_So, how did you all enjoy chapter 2, eh? No reviews yet, but meh, that's cool. I'll probably have at least one new chappie up tomorrow. Please read and review people! n.n_


	3. Chaos

**"Blood and Chaos"**

_by_

**Sakura Courage Solo**

-

_Chapter 3_

**"Chaos"**

-

"Manic... "

Sonic whispered in surprise as he looked on at his Brother, who sat there with his fangs out in plain sight. Manic slid back away from him on the floor and put a hand over his mouth, hiding his fangs shamefully as Sonic spoke again in disbelief.

"Y-you're a Vampire... ? "

"Please, don't look at me... "

The green Hedgehog muttered through his fingers as he turned his face away from his Brother, feeling like he didn't deserve to be seen now. Sonic stepped closer to him regardless, or hobbled rather, what with his twisted leg and such.

He managed to kneel down, gently placing a hand on his Brother's shoulder as he whispered,

"That monster you mentioned... that was him, wasn't it? He turned you into a Vampire... "

Manic nodded solemnly in response, not even making eye contact with his Brother. Sonic then sighed softly, looking down for a moment, then back up at Manic.

"Manic, it's not your fault that you're a Vampire... not your fault at all. Come on, let's get back to the Van and try to figure something out... "

"No... "

Manic whispered quickly but sternly, his Brother blinking a bit before asking,

"Why? Bro, I'm sure we can figure something out... "

"No, Sonic... if I'm around you or Sonia, then when I get hungry, I might... "

"You won't, Manic. I'm sure you won't... you'd never... "

"Sonic, I almost bit Sonia just last night! "

Manic blurted, Sonic's eyes widening in surprise.

"Y-you what... ? "

The blue Hedgehog whispered in disbelief, his green Brother nodding slowly, tears in his eyes as he replied,

"Y-you heard me... I almost bit her! I had to slap myself to stop! Just one look at her neck and I almost couldn't help myself! A few more seconds if I hadn't stopped and she'd be becoming a Vampire like me right now! Sonic, you and Sonia just aren't safe around me anymore! "

Sonic was silent for a long moment, taking in what he'd just heard. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true... otherwise, Manic wouldn't be telling such a thing on himself.

Manic sighed softly, then slowly standing up and reaching into his pouch. He pulled out his communicator and tossed it to Sonic as he said,

"Call Sonia to come and get you... "

With that, he started down the stairs, Sonic finally coming out of his shock as he said,

"Manic, wait! Don't go! "

He called, Manic stopping for a second, but then shaking his head and walking on. Sonic tried futilely to get up and go after him, but with his injured leg, found it impossible.

"Manic, please! We can help you, Bro! "

Manic didn't stop though, simply taking his leave, tears rolling down his face the whole time. He stepped outside the back door and pulled his blanket a little tighter around himself to keep out the sunlight. As he did so, he noticed the blanket smelled of blood.

He looked at it, seeing there where bloody spots right where the cloth had been touching his cheeks. He then reached up to his wet face and touched it, then pulling his hand away to see blood on it.

He was crying blood tears, just like any other Vampire would...

-

"Sonic... a-are you serious? "

Sonia asked in a frightened manner some time later, after she had gotten Sonic back to the Van and was treating his leg.

"Manic's a... a Vampire... ? "

"Yeah... "

Sonic replied, cringing a little at the pain in his leg.

"I tried to get him to come back, but... he was afraid he'd hurt one of us. He said he came all around biting you last night, Sis. "

"But how can this be? Vampires don't exist! Or at least... I didn't think they did... oh, I don't believe this! My baby Brother has been turned into an evil creature! What do we do? What do we do? "

"Sis! Sis, calm down! "

Sonic said, gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Manic hasn't turned evil, otheriwse he wouldn't be jetting away from us like this! He's not afraid OF us, he's afraid he's gonna HURT us! It's not his fault, Sonia! "

"Right, right... not his fault... not his fault... "

Sonia said, trying to calm down.

"But what are we gonna do! "

Sonic sighed anime style, then looking down and shaking his head.

"I dunno, Sis... but we gotta think of something. We need to try and figure out a way to turn him back to normal, because if he won't bite anyone, he won't get blood... "

"... and he'll die... "

Sonia finished, sighing and looking down as well. She then looked back up at her Brother.

"It does make since... putting the coloured plastic over the lights to filter ultraviolet rays, drinking Ketchup, sleeping while hanging upside down... if only we'd seen it sooner! "

"Yeah, but Sis, you gotta think. Just how often do we see Vampires running around, huh? "

"True... "

Sonia agreed, finishing her treatment of Sonic's leg.

"Luckily, you didn't break it, you just twisted it. It'll heal up in a few days if you stay off of it. Now rest, while I try and track down Manic. "

She told her Brother as she pulled the covers over him, then going up to the front of the Van and sitting in the Driver's seat, taking the wheel and starting to drive off. She turned on a radar screen of sorts nearby and set it to specifically track down the same energy signature that came from the medallions she and her Brothers always wore.

"Hold on Manic, we're coming. "

-

"What should I do... ? "

Manic asked himself as he walked along aimlessly, his thoughts deep on the subject of his Vampiric state.

"Maybe walking away from Sonic was the wrong thing... no, I can't go back. "

He murmured as his mind flashed back to when he nearly sunk his fangs into Sonia's neck.

"I can't risk them... why can't I just face up to it? I'm gonna be a Vamp forever and it's not gonna change, no matter what I do! "

The Hedgehog angrily threw his fist into a nearby building, the supernatural strength behind the fist leaving a round crack in the bricks. Manic growled at himself, then noticing an old, rusty knife sticking up out of a nearby dumpster. How convenient.

He walked over to the dumpster and pulled the knife up and out, examining the years of rust on the jagged but sharp blade. It had been used... to death.

"... maybe this is the only way. If my Bro and Sis find me, I'll just end up hurting them, and I definitely don't wanna live by killing and turning other people into what I've become... "

With that, Manic sat down in a dark corner of the alley and started to bring the blade to his throat...

He was then stopped suddenly as a hand reached seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist, pulling his knife-wielding hand away from his neck. Manic yepled out of surprise and looked up to see who had stopped him.

There he saw a Fox Girl about his age, her fur even whiter than snow and her eyes a pinkish colour. She was an Albino. She wore a black leather outfit of a sleeveless top and pants, black boots with silver chains on them, and a black cape.

"Wh-who're you... ? "

Manic asked, the Fox girl taking the knife from his hands. He noticed she never looked at him, then remembering Albinos were usually blind. He wondered how she could stop him so quickly and effortlessly if she couldn't even see him as she said,

"No one of importance, just don't throw your life away like that. Not when there are other alternatives... "

The green Hedgehog started to ask her about these other alternatives, but then noticed her Vampiric fangs after she'd opened her mouth to speak. He moved back some, the Fox girl then sighing.

"You fear me, yet you don't fear the death that you were about to give yourself. Come with me, I can help you. "

Manic swallowed hard, apprehensive of following another Vampiric Fox as he said,

"But you're... "

"Just like you. "

She said before he finished, then turning and starting to walk deeper into the alleys.

"Now come. What have you to lose? "

Manic thought for a moment, soon realizing she was right. He had nothing to lose, and against his better judgment, decided to follow her.

He began following her through the mazes of streets and alleyways to wherever she was taking him, Manic silent for a long time, before finally deciding to attempt conversation.

"So... come on, tell me what your name is. Mine's Manic. "

The white Fox was silent for a few moments, then finally replying,

"Angel. "

"Angel. Name suits you... so, where're we going exaclty? "

"You'll see, Manic. "

She told him as she continued walking. The two eventually came up on what appeared to be an old, abandoned warehouse. Angel opened up the door to let Manic in. He gasped at what he saw.

Vampires. Vampires of all kinds, as well as non-vampiric people willingly being bitten. It was like some kind of an occult, and Manic could see what appeared to be a Chaos Emerald sitting on a high pedestal of black steel across the room. He was about to turn and promptly leave, wanting no part of this, but Angel had already closed and locked the door behind them. She didn't bother turning her blind eyes to Manic and whispered,

"It's not what it looks like. I'll explain it all later. For now, mingle. "

"But I don't wanna mingle! I wanna get out of here! The last thing I want is to be around this kind of thing! "

Angel sighed and shook her head disapprovingly of Manic's actions, then leaned close to his ear and whispered,

"Relax, it's not as bad as you think. I'll explain all later tonight. For now, try to look like one of them. "

With that, Angel simply walked off, Manic wondering what she meant by 'Act like one of them' rather than 'BE one of them'.

That's when Manic felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, almost jumping when he saw the black Fox from before standing there. He smirked at Manic, showing him his long, sharp, menacing fangs as he said,

"So, looks like my little Sister got you to come join us, huh? "

"Um, come join you in what exactly... ? "

Manic asked, REALLY wanting out of here now as the Vampiric Fox put an arm around his shoulders and said,

"I see Angel decided to leave the explanations to her big Brother Bane. Well, if you join us here, I might just forgive you for our little fight back at my house. What we're doing here is trying to make the world better for us Vampires. "

"Make the world better for Vampires... ? "

"Yes. You see, not too long ago, my little sister and I came across a Chaos Emerald while searching for victims. We found the Chaos Emerald greatly enhanced our abilities, and so we decided that this was our chance to improve our own lives as well as the lives of our fellow Vampire Kindred. As you can see, some regular people are coming here just to be turned into Vampires! Pretty soon, there will be plenty of fresh blood for all Vampires, without having to go out and constantly fight for our meal! "

Manic was beyond shocked by now, wondering how anyone could ever WANT this for themselves. He could barely stand the thought of it, let alone live it as they were. But he wondered... he was a Vampire now, regardless of what he wanted or thought... what choice did he have? Maybe this was his only chance to make anything out of his life now...

-

**End Chapter 3**

-

_Welp, that's the end of chapter 3. Will Manic join the other Vampires? Wait until chapter 4 and see. XD! Please read and review, and thank you so much Speedfox and Shadow Chaotic Soulright for the reviews! 'huggles!' n.n Hopefully, I'll have chapter 4 up tonight! Bye for now peoples, and happy Hallow's Eve!_


	4. Choices

**"Blood and Chaos"**

_By_

**Sakura Courage Solo**

-

_Chapter 4_

**"Choices"**

-

Later that night, Manic was given a room in the old warehouse to sleep in. He found himself once again hanging up-side down by the backs of his knees, wading deeply in his thoughts in his insomnia.

"What do I do... ? "

He wondered aloud.

"This... may be my only chance to ever be anything with what I'v become, but... is it right? I mean, it's not my fault I got turned into a Vampire... why should I have to suffer? Then again, innocent people out in the world aren't asking to become Vampires or have their bodies drank dry of their blood either... "

Manic sighed softtly and muttered to himself,

"I guess I've got no other choice though... I can't go back to my Sibs, and there's no other place I can go... guess I'll just have to live with this. "

That's when a tap came at his door. Manic opened his crystal blue eyes and said,

"Come in... "

The door creaked open, and Angel poked her head in, soon coming in the rest of the way and closing the door behind herself. Manic wondered why she was here and got down from his perch, stepping over to her.

"Hey, Angel... what're you doing here? Isn't it a little late? "

"Yes, yes, I know it is Manic, but I need to speak with you. "

"About what? "

"About my Brother... "

She whispered, feeling about until she found herself a seat, sitting down. Manic sat down next to her and asked,

"Well, what about him? "

"I don't agree with what he's doing, Manic... "

Manic was silent a moment before speaking again,

"But then... why'd you bring me here? "

"Because, you're not full Vampire yet. I need your help to stop my Brother. "

"Stop him... ? A-Angel, are you sure? I mean, he's your Brother... "

"That doesn't mean he's right! "

Angel snapped, standing up and walking across the room, over to the window. She opened it up to let a breeze in, her body bathed in full moonlight as she said,

"It's not right... not right for us to hurt innocent people. It may not be our fault that we're Vampires, but I hate killing others and making others like myself to live... "

She sighed, Manic getting up and walking over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Angel continued,

"When we found the Chaos Emerald, Bane told me we were going to make the world better for our kind, but at that time, he never mentioned hurting innocent people. I thought he meant we could live without feeding off of others, and that's the only reason I agreed to help him... but I was wrong... "

Manic watched as small rivers of blood started to run from her eyes and down her snow-white cheeks. He gently reached forward and pulled her into a warm embrace in an attempt to comfort her.

"Come on Angel, ssshhh... I'll help you, don't worry... just tell me what I need to do. "

Angel turned her blind eyes up to Manic hopefully.

"Y-you will? Really? "

She asked, Manic nodding a bit, but he then remembered she couldn't see him nodding and mentally scolded himself.

"Of course I'll help you... and after we stop your Bro, we'll find another way for us to live other than off of the blood of others. "

"Oh Manic, thank you so much... "

She whispered, smiling a bit.

"We'd best get started, before you turn full Vampire. Here's what I need you to do... "

-

"So, you think Manic's here? "

Sonic asked as Sonia pulled the Van to a stop a few blocks away from the Warehouse. The pink-quilled Hedgehog nodded a little and said,

"Yeah, I'm picking up a strong reading from his pendant in that warehouse a couple of blocks away. I stopped at this distance because I didn't want him to see us coming. "

She cut the enging and stood up, grabbing a backpack of infiltration supplies. She then helped Sonic into the Drivers' seat. The plan was that if something went wrong, like if Sonia ran into some other Vamps that might be trying to catch Manic or something, Sonic would drive off and get help.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Sonic. "

"Good luck, Sis. "

Sonic told her, Sonia then giving a nod and heading out.

She was soon at the warehouse, where she quickly snuck up the old fire escape and onto the roof. She looked in through a skylight to see if she could see anything. She let out a gasp.

Down in the warehouse were more Vampires than Sonia could count, along with many people who were WILLINGLY being bitten. It made Sonia's stomach turn.

That's when the Chaos Emerald, floating on it's pedestal of Black Steel, caught Sonia's amethyst eyes. She was next to dumfounded.

"A Chaos Emerald? How did these Vamps get a Chaos Emerald? "

She asked herself, then finally spotting Manic. She smiled a little as she saw him, glad he didn't seem to be hurt. Sonia took a look at the Albino Fox Girl Vamp he was with, twitching her ears a bit in curiosity as she watched, getting the feeling Manic and his 'girlfriend' were up to something.

Down below, Manic's crystal blue eyes scanned the area carefully before looking to Angel.

"Ready when you are, Angel. "

"All right... "

The Albino said, then walking over to her black-furred older brother and starting to speak with him, drawing his attention away. While Bane was distracted, Manic made his way over to the Emerald, trying to look as natural as possible. He almost smirked to himself, quite glad that his 'Shoplifting Skills' hadn't left him when he started turning Vamp.

He started to reach out for the Emerald, keeping his hand under the black cloak he was now wearing to try and keep from looking suspicious.

That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder and sweatdropped, immediately whirling around to see who wanted his attention, afraid he'd been busted.

It didn't seem so though, as standing there was a Hedgehog girl with brunette fur and long quills with pink highlights that looked pretty fake, her eyes a cat-like yellow colour as she batted her eyelashes seductively at Manic, who was about to be sick at the sight of how much make-up her face was slathered in.

"Hey there, you look like a nice, strong biter. "

She smirked and pulled down the neckline of the pink and black top she was wearing.

"Wanna have the pleasure of making me like you? 'Cause you sure look hungry. "

"I... um... "

Manic stuttered, sweatting a bit before finally saying,

"Uh, I can't... YET! Um, y'see, I was just... I just recently started turning and... and my body hasn't, um, started rejecting regular food yet, so no blood yet for me... "

He laughed nervously, making a futile attempt to look normal... or as normal as one could be in this hive of Vamps anyway. The Hedgehog girl simply giggled in a school-girlish manner and said,

"Oh, I understabd. But as soon as you can have some blood, please let ME be your first victim. "

She smirked, giving another seductive bat of her eyelashes and walking away. Manic sighed with relief, then turning back to the Emerald.

"Okay, hopefully there won't be any more interruptions... "

He murmured, glancing around to make sure no one was watching, and then quickly snatching the Emerald with invisibly quick motion. It seemed the Supernatural abilities of being a Vampire were actually making Manic's Thieving Skills better.

Manic started to walk away from the pedestal where the Emerald had been, Sonia still watching from the skylight above as she thought,

"Great, Manic's stealing again... then again, he's probably stealing that Chaos Emerald to keep those other Vampires from using it. I wonder what they'd want it for... "

Sonia shrugged, hoping and praying Manic wouldn't get caught as she continued to watch, waiting for Manic to get away from the crowd a bit so she could sneak in close without being seen and get him out of there.

That's when she suddenly sensed one of the most evil presences she'd ever felt behind her. She quickly got up and turned, just in time to see one of the Vampires coming in at her. She screamed and tried to brace, but the force of his tackle was too powerful and she fell back, the two of them shattering and falling right down through the skylight. They hit the floor with a sickening thud, Manic letting out a gasp when he saw who it was.

"Sonia! "

He called out, starting to run toward her, but Bane grabbed him from behind.

"Hey, let go! "

Manic demanded as he struggled, Bane glaring right into the green Hedgehig's eyes coldly as he said,

"Then why don't you let go of THIS... "

The black Fox reached skillfully into the folds of Manic's cape and pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"Traitor! "

He snarled and threw Manic down onto the floor, next to his Sister. They both groaned and got up, Sonia looking to Manic.

"Manic! Are you okay? "

"I'm okay Sis, but you shouldn'ta come... "

The Vampires all started crowding in a circle around them now, surrounding them to keep them from escaping. Bane stepped towards them, his eyes glowing a little with anger as he held the Chaos Emerald in his hand, drawing off of it's power.

"So, Manic, this is the thanks I get for forgiving you for attacking me? This is the thanks I get for trusting you, letting you in here and giving you a place to go? You traitor... and your stupid Sister... neither one of you will live to see the light of another day! I'll see to it you're both ended TONIGHT! "

"No! Bane, stop it! "

Angel cried, running forward abd in between Bane and Manic. Bane snarled.

"Sister, move! They must be killed! "

"No, Brother! H-how do you know Sonia wasn't watching just because she didn't want anything happening to her Brother? How do you know she intended us harm? And how do you know someone didn't threaten Manic into stealing the Chaos Emerald? "

Bane glared at his blind sister and backhanded her, sending her to the floor hard. He then picked her up by her neck and seethed,

"Protecting the enemy... you're just as much of a traitor as they are, Sister! "

He started to squeeze on Angel's neck with his strength, his intentions to slowly and painfully increase the pressure until her neck snapped, making her suffer...

That's when a fist suddenly connected firmly with Bane's face, sending him to the floor and making him drop Angel. Manic huffed slightly after having thrown the punch, then helped Angel to her feet.

"You okay? "

He asked, Angel nodding a bit. Bane then got up, looking ready to kill someone... Manic turned to him with a stern glare.

"How can you attack your own Sister like that? She didn't do anything wrong, she was just trying to stop you in case you were making a mistake! You don't care about your Sister, your own flesh and blood. You only care about getting what you want... "

Bane snarled, deciding to give them all fates worse than death. He then smirked.

"Foolish traitor... I've had enough of you. Perhaps I won't kill you... that's too good for you. Let's do something a little more... fun. "

Manic and Sonia were then grabbed by several of the stronger Vamps, their struggles futile as Bane said,

"To Sonia, I sentence she will be held under tight security until we choose who will drink from her and make her one of us. My little Sister, I will deal with your punishment personally later. To Manic... "

Bane's smirk grew wider, pure evil twinkling in his eyes.

"I sentence the Eternal Torment."

-

**End Chapter 4**

**-**

_Woot! Only one more chapter to go! Hope you all like so far! n.n Thank you so much for the reviews Shadow Chaotic Soulright and Marie the Hedgecat! n.n I intended to have this chapter up last night, but something came up. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this, and please oh please review! Happy Hallow's Eve, all! n.n_


	5. Dusk Before Dawn

**"Blood and Chaos"**

_By_

**Sakura Courage Solo**

-

_Chapter 5_

**"Dusk Before Dawn"**

-

"E-eternal Torment? "

Manic stuttered, Bane's smirk stretching into a grin as he nodded. The black Fox then looked to his Vampiric Henchmen.

"Let us prepare Manic for his torture. Bring his Sister and Angel along. I want them to see what happens when you cross the line with me. "

The henchmen nodded and dragged Sonia, Manic and Angel along as they followed Bane, who soon came to an empty, windowless room in the warehouse. His eyes lit up with a certain, evil twinkle as he held up the Chaos Emerald.

Everyone watched as Bane began controlling the Emerald's negative powers, filling the room before them with a strange, evil black water that stood on it's side and didn't pour out. The Vampiric Fox then looked to the ones holding Manic and nodded toward the room, the henchmen then tossing the green Hedgehog right into the dark water.

Manic held his breath and tried to swim back out, but an evil, dark energy pulled him toward the center. He struggled futilely, and finally, could hold his breath no longer, letting it all out in several large bubbles.

"Manic, no! "

Sonia cried, sure that her Brother was going to drown... but he then started to breathe, as though the water were air. Bane smirked deviously.

"Trust me Manic, you won't be dying anytime soon... or ever, for that matter. As I said, this is the Eternal Torment. "

Bane then snapped his fingers, barbed wires suddenly starting to shoot out of nowhere from within the black water, each length of it wrapping around Manic's arms, legs, stomach and neck. The vampiric Hedgehog let out a literal scream of pain as the barbs dug down deep into his skin, and started to seep a black liquid into his veins. Manic's screams soon became more loud and violent, as he felt like his blood was starting to turn into acid.

"Well, he's taken care of. "

The black Fox said, Sonia and Angel in tears now as they watched poor Manic, strung up there suffering and screaming.

-

Sonia was soon afterward locked up in another windowless room, one of the Vampires standing just outside her door on guard. She didn't even try to escape, feeling it was futile, and that there was no way she could help her Brother now anyway. She just sat there on the one chair that was in the room and cried, feeling like she'd totally failed.

"Why Manic... ? Why did it have to be him... he didn't do anything to deserve this... "

She whimpered to herself, sniffling and just continuing to sob into her hands.

"I failed him... I deserve to be turned into a Vampire... I couldn't even help my own little Brother... "

That's when Sonia suddenly heard something outside her room. At first, she thought they were coming in to get her, but then realized the sounds outside her door were the sounds of a fight.

She twitched her Hedgehog ears a bit in curiosity and went to the door to listen, then jumping back a little as the door suddenly opened. To her surprise, Angel stood there.

"Angel? "

Sonia inquired in surprise, the Albino Fox nodding a little as she said,

"I managed to get. Come on, we have to help Manic! "

"But... but what can we do to help him? "

"Just trust me and come on, before the guys that were guarding your door wake up. "

Sonia nodded and immediately followed Angel out the door. The two silently but quickly made their way towards the main room, where the Chaos Emerald was. Angel led Sonia up onto a metal catwalk that went across the room, just a few feet below the ceiling.

"We need to get the Chaos Emerald. Sonia, if I create a distraction, you think maybe you can get it? "

"No problem! You just make sure you have their attention! "

"Well, you definitely have MY attention... "

A familiar voice said from behind them. They turned, seeing Bane and a couple of his Henchmen standing there. The Vampiric Fox snarled.

"I've had enough of you two. I can't believe my own Sister would be in on something like this. I hate to do this, but you must be eliminated as well, Angel. "

Bane then looked to the two Vamps he had with him.

"You two go after them while I get the Emerald. "

The two nodded and immediately went in at Sonia and Angel, the two girls quickly cutting a backflip right off of the catwalk, then landing softly on the warehouse floor below.

"We're armpit deep in this now! "

Sonia exclaimed, looking back over her shoulder at several other Vamps who were coming after them now. Angel then went in at them with amazing speed, grabbing them one by one and throwing them around like dolls with her supernatural, vampiric strength. She glanced back at Sonia.

"Get the Emerald! "

She called, the pink-quilled Hedgehog then nodding and heading for the pedestal the Emerald was once again floating above. She made a grab for it, but seemingly out of nowhere leapt Bane, who got to it first.

"Stupid girl! This Emerald is our future! You think we'll let you have it so easily? "

"You'll regret it if you don't! "

She yelled back at him, touching her pendant and calling on her keyboard weapon. She smirked, starting to fire pink laser shot after pink laser shot at Bane. The black Fox was caught off guard by this unusual weapon, and in trying his level best to evade and keep from getting fried, he ended up dropping the Emerald. Sonia didn't hesitate to dive for and grab it.

"Gotcha! Angel, I got it! "

"Great! "

The Albino Fox tossed aside another Vamp, then running to Vanna and taking the Emerald.

"Come on, let's get to Manic! "

She said, the two taking off as Bane chased after them. They came to a screeching halt when they reached Manic's prison of black water and barbed wires, then turned and looked at Bane as he now walked to them at a leisurely pace. He snarled.

"I lose my patience with you two... what did you think you were going to do? Free him and escape? HA! "

Angel snarled right back at her older Brother and seethed,

"No. I know I'm not escaping this Brother, and neither are you. "

Sonia blinked her amethyst eyes and looked to the white Fox.

"What do you mean you're not gonna escape? "

She asked, Angel then sighing as her Fox ears lowered a bit.

"Sonia... thanks for your help. You get your Brother out of here when your chance comes, okay? "

Sonia didn't have a chance to question further, as Angel suddenly held the Chaos Emerald high above her head with both hands, starting to press in on it with her supernatural strength. Bane gasped.

"Sister! Sister, stop! You destroy that Emerald, and we'll all die! You as well! We've all absorbed too much energy from it so survive if it's destroyed! "

"I know... "

Angel whispered, a few blood tears running from her blind eyes as she continued to squeeze in on the powerful gem, the surface starting to crack in hairlines.

"Angel, stop! "

Bane called out desperately, his expression now one of pure terror as he lunged forward to try and stop her.

Too late.

The Chaos Emerald shattered between Angel's hands, about a hundred small shards scattering about the floor. Bane stood there in pale shock.

The Emerald shards started to glow, and suddenly, it was like they started drawing back the energy that the Vampires had taken from them when they were together in a single Emerald. It drained any and all Chaos Emerald energy in the room; from the Vampires, from the black water and barbed wire prison that Manic was trapped in, even from Angel. As it did so, Manic's prison started to dissapate, the black water and wires disappearing into thin whisps of green Chaos Energy and dropping an unconcious Manic to the floor, while all the Vampires in the room started turning into Emerald Statues.

"Oh... oh my gosh... Angel, no... "

Sonia whispered as she watched Angel's soft, snow white form start to become an Emerald Statue as well. The Albino Fox turned her blind eyes to Sonia, smiling a bit even though blood tears were flowing down her delicate, soft cheeks.

"Bye, Sonia... thanks for your help. Take care of your Brother... since he wasn't full Vampire yet, and since he never absorbed any of the Chaos Emerald's energy to begin with, he won't be turned into a Statue as I and the others will. "

"Angel... "

Sonia whispered, sniffling slightly as she stood there.

"Thanks Angel... don't worry, I'll take good care of Manic. And we'll... try and find a way to make you normal again, okay? "

"Don't bother, Sonia. There's no turning back from this. Besides, you should focus on Manic anyway. Tell him I said goodbye, and I wish him well... "

Sonia swallowed hard and simply nodded, watching as Angel's form finally turned fully into an Emerald Statue.

"Poor Angel... "

She whispered, then looking over to the side to see Manic coming too. The wounds left by the barbed wires were seemingly gone now. They had seemingly left with their catalyst when the Emerald was shattered. Sonia walked over to Manic and knelt down next to him, the green Hedgehog groaning a bit as he sat up.

"Ooh, my head... Sonia... ? "

"Yeah, it's me Manic. You okay? "

"Feelin' a lot better than I was... "

He said, glancing around a bit. The sunlight of dawn was starting to flow in through the windows now, allowing them to clearly see the now Emerald forms of the Vampires. Manic's eyes widened when he laid eyes on what was once Angel and slowly got up, going to her. He felt tears sting his eyes, this time salt water tears, and he gently hugged her around the neck.

"Angel... you sacrificed yourself to stop your Brother from going through with his plan... "

He whispered.

"Why... ? You didn't deserve this, Angel... didn't deserve it at all... "

Sonia watched her Brother hug and cry against Angel for a good while, then finally laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Manic... come on, Sonic's waiting... "

Manic sniffled and nodded slowly, starting to leave with his Sister, but stopping and looking back at Angel one last time as he said,

"Thanks Angel, you were a real hero... I just wish we could've had a little more time together... "

He sighed, shaking his head and finally leaving with his Sister.

-

A few months passed after that. Slowly but surely, Manic was starting to lose most of his Vampiric traits except for the fangs. Many people came to think that it was something Manic had had done to his teeth and thought it looked pretty cool, so having the fangs wasn't too bad for him after all.

He and his siblings continued to fight the good fight against Robotnik's empire, but every now and then, Manic headed back to that warehouse to pay Angel a visit. He never knew if she could hear him or not, but he would talk to her anyway. He didn't want her to feel lonely.

What he never realized was that whenever he came to visit her, as soon as he'd leave, a few blood tears would shed from her eyes.

Manic had no idea that Angel had grown to love him, but she had never gotten the chance to tell him, and now seemingly never would...

-

**The End**

**-**

Well, looks like the story's finally over... hey, I actually finished a story by my deadline for once! XD! Hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks so much for all the awesome reviews shadows and sonic's girl, Shadow Chaotic Soulright, Speedfox and Marie the Hedgecat! Your support was greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Please review, and Happy Hallow's Eve! n.n


End file.
